True Love, Never Dies
by ScarlettRibbon091
Summary: Robin obviously has feeling for Star. Star feels the same way. But how will he express them when Slade hypnotizes Star as his apprentice? Will Robin just stand there and let her do crime or will he find a way to bring her back? -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1: Plans

**True Love, Never Dies**

_Robin obviously has feeling for Star. Star feels the same way. But how will he express them when Slade hypnotizes Star as his apprentice? Will Robin just stand there and let her do crime or will he find a way to bring her back?_

**Chapter 1: Plans**

Robin stared up at the ceiling with his bare eyes (without his mask). "Starfire…." He thought.

Suddenly a knock came from the door. "Hey Robin!" Beast Boy cried out from the other side. "Wanna come to the park with us?" he asked scratching his head. "It'll be fun!" Cyborg cried out, trying to sound convincive (sp?).

"Nah…its' ok.." Robin replied in a very bored voice.

"You sure?"

"Yea…just go."

Robin was then left with silence and his thoughts about Starfire.

**Auothers note: **Yea I know, real short but anyways this is like my very first fanFic so just bear with me! Well if u want to go ahead and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Hesitation

**Chapter 2: Hesitation**

With that Beast Boy and Cyborg went to go spread the news. A few hours past and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing 1-and-1 basketball, while Raven was busy reading a book under the shade of the tree.

Robin finally decided to get up, put on his mask and opened the door and bumped into Starfire. Suddenly, by the sight of her face made Robin blush.

"Oops…I am sorry Robin," she said and started blushing herself.

"It's ok….hey, why didn't you go with the others to the park?" he asked as Starfire started to walk and him walking with her.

"Oh I donnot feel like going…I feel that I am too tired." She said and sighed.

Robin gave a little chuckle and looked down at her. He noticed how beautiful she was and was about to take her hand when she looked at him.

"Robin are you ok?" she asked seeing that he seemed uncomfortable.

"Yea…ummm.Star?" Robin asked stepping in front of her.

"Yes Robin?" she asked looking at him blushing.

"Do you ummm…..ummm….li..welll…"

"Robin if you donnot want to tell me…" Starfire started.

"No..never mind." Robin stated looking away.

"You are sure Robin?"

"Yea…."

"Well if must look for me….I will be in my room." She said and started to walk to down the hall to her room. 'Maybe he does not like me.' She thought to herself and sighed and went into her room.

"DAMN! I'm such and idiot!" he though out loud and put his hand on the wall to lean on it and looked down on the floor.

**Auothers Note: Hehehe. Second Chappie. Oh yea, i will make more chapters don't worry.PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Arises

_Auother's Note: The italics in the chapter shows Robins POV. Just letting you know lol. Well enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Trouble Arises **

Robin turned around and ran to her door. He was about to knock when Starfire opened the door.

"Robin do you like….or love anyone?" she asked staring at him.

Robin stared at her and scratched his head. "Ummmmm….well….yeah." he said blushing and turning bright red.

"Oh well….because Robin…." She said looking up at him. "I….well…love you." She said and started blush.

Robin blinked as he stared in awe at her. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Robin?"Starfire asked waiting for an answer anxiously.

Robin started to babble and try and say something while scratching his head. _Should I say something? What should I say? DAMN! THINK! TALK! URGH! I like her but I can't like her...she could be in danger if she knows how I feel about her. Ok...here it goes._

Robin opened his mouth to really say something until Starfire sighed and looked opposite of his direction.

"Robin...if you donnot want to tell me...I will not care anymore..." she said and sighed again.

"Starfire I" Robin started about to take her hand until the alarm went off.

"Trouble!" Cyborg called from the mian room. Right then, Robin and Starfire ran to the main room and gasped at what surprise awaited them.

Once in the main room, everyone present in the room heard a sound that they didn't want to hear again or see the image on the screen. "Hello Titans...I am so glad to see you again." said Slade showing is evil glare once again.

* * *

**Auothers Note: **Hey ppl! WOW MY THIRD CHAPTER! lol. this is going great. Man, Robin really has to get over some speech issues. HA! But anyways review please! 


	4. Chapter 4: Forgetting

**Chapter 4: Forgetting**

The Titans arrived at the Sciencebuilding and looked around for any evidence of Slade.

"What did he steal?" Raven asked looking around.

"I don't know...but he's up to something." Robin said examining a pipe. Robin turned around and looked at Starfire who was examining a glass case holding a sort of ray gun. Robin felt guity and walked over to her.

"Listen Star...sorry about you know a while ago at the Tower." he said scratching his head.

Starfire turned around and gave him a warm smile that made him blush every time. "It is ok friend Robin." she said and walked passed him to examine something else.

Robin sighed and looked at the floor. _How could I be so dumb! I bet she thinks I'm a jerk by now. Maybe I should just tell her..._

Suddenly his thoughts were interupted when Robin heard Starfire scream. Robin turned around as Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and even him gasped and stared in shock at the sight that was in front of them.

"Hello Titans." Slade said in his evil tone.

"Slade..." Robin growled. "Let her go!" Robin then took out his staffand prepared to attack.

Cyborg changed his arm to his sonic cannon, Raven started to make her hands glow black with power and Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled. Right then, all the Titans started to charge at Slade with everything they got.

Slade smiled and pulled out a type of ray gun and aimed it at Starfires head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

From the sight of the gun at Starfires head, everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"You see young Titans, you make a move, I make my move with this Cronic Ray Gun (made it up! lol),which willkill her instantly. Moleculeby molecule. So if you just surrender she won't get hurt."

Robin tightened his fist and put away his staff. "Let her go."he growled at him.

"Easy Boy Wonder...I'm keeping her for something special. And don't come for her. Or else. Ta ta Titans." Slade said and threw asmall metalic ball which produced smoke. Once the smoke cleared they were gone.Leaving the Titans in shock andleaving onetitan angry and frustrated.

**In Slade's La****ir**

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Starfire screamed at Slade as she sat in a chair with a rope tied around her body and feet. Making her not able to move.

"Patience young alien, no one will come for you." Slade said staring at the girl as he got out a kind of gun.

"Robin, will come for me and the other titans." she growled back.

"Hmmm...I don't think so. But I have a special suprise for you." he said and pointed the gun at her. Starfire stared wide eyed at what he was about to do as a white beam flashed in her eyes.

Slade smiled and bent down so that he was next to her ear. "You will forget everything about the Teen Titans. You will forget that you have ever joined them or ever became friends with them. You will forget you have ever liked Robin. All that you know is that you work me and no one else. Your name is Starfire and you are my Apprentice and you shall do whatever I tell you."

* * *

**Auothers Note: **Yay! 4th Chapter! Is this long enough? I hope so. Well, thanks for the reviews I got (thanks starfirefan05, jazzfire, Jadedea and shuichiyukilover). Yea I know the 1st chapter is like super short but don't worry, the other chapters will be long. Stay tuned!More on the way! And don't forget...PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't Want to Fight You

**Auothers Note: **Hiya ppls! Thanks for the reviews! I loved them this chapter will be long don't worry! After this chapter I mad some thank you notes to the ppl who sent me reveiws. Excuse me, if I spelled anything wrong. hehehe.Once again thanks for the reviews, and now on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Don't Want To Fight You**

Back at the Tower everyone was freaking out especially Robin who was pacing back and forth in the main room.

"Chill out man. We'll find her." Cyborg said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah. It's not like he's gonna do anything to her." Raven said in her usually moody voice.

"YES HE WILL! And its all my fault! I should have been there for her." Robin snarled at them. By the looks of him, we was too angry to think of anything else but kick Slades butt and save Starfire. He missed her face and how she made him feel everyday. Happy...and loved.

"Dude, what if like Slade used this ray gun thingy that made Starfire forget everything about us and she had to be like Slades apprentice and she would have to do whatever Slade told her to do!" Beast Boy said with his wide grin and made a kind of stance that showed that he might be right even though he was. There was a moment of silence, since no one caught a wordhesaid (since he was talking fast) and it took a moment for them to uderstand. Robin was the first to notice Beast Boy's statement, while Cyborg and Raven were still confused.

"I know she wouldn't do that. I know she wouldn't..." Robin said looking away from the others. "We need to find Starfire."

"Don't worry man...we will." Cyborg reassured him. Just then the alarm went off and Robin sat at the computer frantically typing in keys to find the next crime and suspect. The others gathered around to see wht was happening.

"Someone broke in at Wayne Enterprises. Stole a type of ray gun (hahaha! lots of ray guns in this story!)." Robin said turning to the team.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head.

"Don't know who it is, but we have to stop them. Let's go!"

**At Wayne Enterprises:**

Robin and the Titans blasted in through the door at Wayne Enterprises.

"Dude! Where's the criminal?" Beast asked looking around and scratching his head.

The titans started to look around until a green blast blasted at them and the criminal flew threw an air shaft and heade for the roof with the stolen item.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted as the all headed for the roof. On the roof the criminal was busy putting on the ray gun when Robin shouted "Titans Go!" again and all the titans charged after the criminal. The crook turned around started to fly to the other end of the building.

"Apprentice...go back and fight." said the voice that was being transmitted into a device that was placed in the crook's ear. Right then the criminal turned around and started a starbolt in her and and aimed it at the Titans. From the sight of the criminal all the Titans stopped in their tracks. It was Starfire. She was wearing a skirt and top that looked like it was made of metal and had the "S" logo on it.

"No..." Robin whispered. Starfire suddenly threw the starbolt at the team which separated the team. Raven, Cyborg,Robinand Beast Boy all stood back from the blast and everybody already switched to their attack mode. But Robin stood still and just stared at Starfire. _This can't be her. My Star. She wouldn't do this. Slade. He's gonna pay!_

When Robin finally snapped out of his thoughts everyone was on the ground hurt and Starfire was out of sight. "What?" Robin said to himself, until Starfire attacked from behind and luckily missed him by an inch. Robin turned around and watched as she landed to her feet and started throwing punches at him. Robin dodged and blocked every attack.

"Star snap out of it! We're you're friends. I don't want to fight you." he said through the attacks. Starfire lowered her fists and gave a little laugh.

"Silly Earth boy I was never friends with you or any of your friends." Starfire replied and thre more punches at him.

"Please Star don't do this..." Robin said and continued to block puches. Starfire didn't hear the staement and grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground. Robin rolled over to see Starfire aiming the ray gun at him.

"Please Star...I...I love you." Robin said looking at her. Right then, Starfire took leaned down and took Robins badge that was fastened on his uniform (you know that "R" logo thing) and used a weapon that was in a ball form and threw it on the ground that produced smoke.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted through the smoke. But the smoke cleared and she was gone.

Back at Slade's lair, Starfire approached Slade from behind and thre the badge on the ground which slided to Slade's feet.

"Very good Apprentice. Care do to another another favor?" Slade said turning to her. "Who know I might call you my daughter."

"Yes master." replied Starfire. But she wondered why she didn't attack Robin.

* * *

**Auothers Note: **Yay! 5th chapter! Wow! Is this long enough? Hope you liked it. Don't worry more chappies to come. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to: 

**nekokannes:** thanks! don't worry I made it longer!

**Ldy-FloR:** Thanks! More chappies to come!

**starfirefan05/shuichiyukilover:** Thanks!

**jazzfire:** don't worry i'll try and update the 1st chappie, if I could. but thanks for the reviews!

Well anyways thanks again for the reviews! Coming up..."Chapter 6: Confessions"!


	6. Chapter 6: Trying to Remember

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews. If I take long to make a chapter don't mind that cause like my computer isn;t working do good. But don't mind that. If the font is too big, don't mind that either, if it isn't then never mind I said that.So yea, here's the 6th chappie! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trying to Remeber**

That night Starfire laid in her room that Slade had made her. She was tossing and turning in her bed thinking of the boy who had said he loved her.

_Who is he? Why did he say that? Why do I keep thinking about him and his friends? Did I know them?_

Many of these questions lingered in her mind. Starfire sat up in her bed and took a breath of air. She was sweating. What was going on? And why did she feel...lonely?

**At Titans Tower:**

"DUDE! LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO MY HAIR!" Beast Boy cried looking at his hair which was partially (sp?) blown off by one of Starfire's Starbolts.

"Why did she do that? Doesn't she know we're her friends?" Raven asked looking at the others.

"I don't know...but somethings up with her. Slade did something and I'm gonna find out what it is." Robin said looking at the floor. He still felt embarrassed about what he said to her, but felt releived he said it.

"I guess we have to try to see find out what's up tommorrow ya'll," Cyborg said through a yawn. "Right now let's just get some sle"

"WE CAN'T JUST GO TO SLEEP! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Robin said interrupting him. From the looks of it, he obviously was trying to be heroic. On top of all that he cared about her and her safety.

"Well you can just stay up all night if you want but we're all going to bed." Cyborg said and without another word, all the other Titans exited the main room and went to go get some sleep.

But Robin, he didn't even think of sleep. He couldn't sleep from the thought that someone he cared and loved was in the handsof a crazed villain, seeking to take over the world. He had to save her. He had to. Starfire was everything to him.

_I'm coming Star. I'm coming for you._

_

* * *

_

**_Auothers Note: _**Hehehe! Sorry another short chappie! lol. Don't worry, thenext onemight be long. By the ways thanks again for all the reviews including you Ldy-FloR! Anyways, isn't Robin cute when he's dedicated to saving Starfire? sigh They're a great couple. Well anyways, STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 7!


	7. Chapter 7: By Myself

**Auothers Note: **Hey Eveyone! Again thanks for the reviews! This chapter is gonna be long and dramatic hehe! Almost done with this Fan Fic but don't worry there's gonna more FanFic on Star and Robin! Well enjoy and on't forget to review after!

* * *

**Chapter 7: By Myself**

Robin was up all night thinking of ways to stop Slade and rescue Starfire, while the other Titans were sleeping.

_Those idiots...can't beleive they would sleep at a time like this! UGH! If only she was here. To tell me it was all right...-sigh- I miss her._

Starfire, on the other hand, was woken up by Slade. Who was standing at her bedside looking at her.

"Get up. I have a new job for you to do." Slade said with his eerie voice. With that command, she stood up and followed him out the door and waited for the next instruction.

Back at the tower, Robin was quickly typing in keys on the computer, looking for any evidenece of Starfire but found nothing.

_Where are you Star?_ Robin thought to himself. His hair was now completely down since he has been up all night and it was already 3 A.M. Robin sighed, fixed his hair,and turned off the computer and turned to go back to his room when the alarm went off. Robin wanted to shout to the others to get up, but the thought that Starfire popped into his mind and turned his head away. He had to do this by himself. So he turned the computer off and ran out the door.

At the factory, Starfire was just about to grab the item (sorry don't know what to put hehe), when the door behind her exploded.

"Starfire Stop!" Robin called out from behind her.

Starfire smiled and turned around. "Why should I? Now get out of my way you pathetic Earth Boy!" With that, she fired her ray gun at him but of course, Robin dodged it.

Robin looked up to see she was gone, but Starfire came up behing him and threw a starbolt at him, which sent him flying across the room.

"Star, I know you don't want to do this..." Robin said, giving her a pained or sad look. Robin weakly and slowly got up. Starfire meanwhile was going back to get the item. "Starfire I know you don't want to hurt me."

Starfire straightened up and gave a giggle. "Of Course I would, Ronnie."

"It's Robin."

Starfire giggled and aimed the ray gun at him. Robin's eyes grew wide and sighed.

"Fine Star, want to hurt me? Go ahead." Robin said just standing in front of her as if she were just a normal person that wouldn't hurt him at all.

Starfire blinked and frowned and the ray gun started to glow red.

"But Star...I know...that deep inside you...you don't want to hurt me. I'm sorry for hesitating to say this until now...but...I...I love you Starfire. You're everything to me. I hate when you're apart from me. I love you so much Star. Please come home." Robin added looking at her while blushing.

Starfire blinked and lowered her guard and stared at him. After a short pause she fiannly siad in a light and kind voice. "R-Robin?" she asked.

"Star?"

"APPRENTICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ATTACK!" Slade called from the ear piece in Starfires ear. Immediatley, Starfire shook her head and again aimed her gun at Robin.

Starfire took a look at Robin and lowered her guard again and took out there of the smoke balls to throw on the ground to escape, but Robin ran toward her and held her hand to prevent her from leaving.

"Starfire, I'm not letting you leave. Starfire I know you're there...just 5 seconds ago you remebered my name." Robin said looking deep into her eyes still having a tight grasp on her hand.

"Don't listen to him Apprentice, he's nothing." Slade said into her ear.

Robin, frustrated, sighed and pulled a lock of Starfires hair behind her ear and took out the earpiece and threw it on the ground.

"Starfire, please, I know you're there." Robin said, who was practically pleading with his eyes.

"But I...I don't..." Starfire started to say but was suddenly interuppted with Robin pressing his lips against hers and his hand wrapping his arms around her waist.Starfire closed her eyes and accepted the kiss and started to put her arms around Robin's neck, letting the smoke balls fall to the ground. Robin finally pulled back and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Starfire?"

"I love you too." Starfire said smiling at him. With that, Robin smiled again and kissed her forehead. Starfire giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't we go home?" Robin asked with his arms around her waist. Starfire nodded and pulled in for another kiss until she heard footsteps behind them. There at the doorway, Slade was leaning aganst the door.

"Awww, how sweet. Apprentice. All I asked you to do was get a simple object. Until this brat had to get in the way. Since, you failed to obey my request I guess I will just have to make you my Apprentice...the hard way."

* * *

**Auothers Note: **THERE! I'm done with this chappie! Sorry, I took so long was very, very busy! Thanks for the review staremerald! Here you go starfan-1! The next chappie! Oh and by the ways, thanks for adding me to your favorites! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and on TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Dun, dun, dun. Oh and if theres any wrong spelling or typos don't mind that. Oh and I'm thinking of writing a Pita-Ten Fan Fic next after this. (For all the Pita-Ten fans, like me!)Again, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Strength To Fight

**Auothers Note: **Hiya ppls! again here's another chappie! Hope you like it. It's very actiony and dramtic just so you know. lol. Again thanks for the reviews!

**thSamurai- Hahahaha! I loved ur review! It's sooo funny! hahaha! Well anyways thanks for the review and here's your update.**

**starfirefan05- hehehe. thanks putting this kiss in the last chappie was onof my plans lol. don't worry theres like more kisses on the way. lol. oh and you'll get to see what slade does in this chappie. **

**Ldy-FloR- lol. thanks, i'm glad you enjoyed the last chappie! well, here's your update!**

**ChocoXbean- lol. thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it too.**

Anyways, thanks again for the reviews and on with the chappie! If you don't see my reply to your review for this chappie, don't worry i'll reply on the next chappie!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Strength To Fight**

Robin stepped in front of Starfire and took her hand.

"Get away from her!" Robin said in his usual heroic voice.

"Oh dear, boy, she belongs to me." Slade said grinning under his mask. With that he charged at Robin and punched him the face, making him fly across the room and skid on the floor. Slade smiled and then turned to Starfire.

"You incolent (sp?), little brat! I went easy on you. But I guess I will just have to make you my Apprentice...permanently." Slade said tightly grabbing Starfire's wrist and aiming the ray gun (you know the one he used to get her hypnotized) at her face. Starfire screamed and looked away trying to avoid the beam that was about to flash in her eyes. Just then, Robin used his staff to hit Slade in the head, which made Slade drop his device, let go of Starfire's wrist and fall to the ground. Robin then, ran to Starfire, as she wrapped her arms around him adn buried her face in his chest.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." Slade said and again started to charge at the two teens. Starfire frustrated got out of Robin's arms and fired and very, very big green starbolt at him, that made Slade crash into the wall. There was a cloud of smoke and debris and short silence.

"Are we victorious?" Starfire asked Robin as she turned around.

"I don't know." Robin replied as he approached the hole in the wall. "I guess we are..." he said and turned around to walk back. Starfire smiled, but suddenly, her smile faded as Slade came up behind him and shot him with a ray gun. Robin collapsed on the ground injured. Starfire frowned and threw a starbolt at Slade.

"Donnot touch him," she said bravely.

"Now Apprentice. That will greatly cost you." Slade said starting to walk towardStarfire. Starfire started to walk backwards until her back hit the wall. Slade continued to walk as Starfire fired lots of starbolts at him. Unfortunately, he block or dodged every single one of them. Once he approached her he grabbed her neckand lifted her off the ground.Starfire started to gasp for air and stuggled with her hands break free.

"Since, you refuse to be my Apprentice, I guess I will have to destroy you, just like you're little boyfriend." Slade as he tightened his grasp on her neck. Robin meanwhile was struggling to get up and saw what was happening. Robin then looked at Starfire's face as she was gasping for air. Starfire looked back at Robin who was gettin up and mouthed the words 'I love you'. Robins face lightened up, because from those words he got the strength to fight. Robin finally stood up staright and charged at Slade and hit Slade at his head so hard, that Slade's mask cracked around his eye and the piece fell off. Leaving his right eye and part of his air exposed and Starfire falling to the ground gasping for air and choking. Slade quickly covered the exposed face and thre smoke balls on the gorund.

"Another day Robin, another day I will be back." Slade called through the smoke and disappeared. Robin frowned an then ran to Starfire and lifted her head.

"Robin?" Starfire said weakly.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

Starfire coughed and looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "Well I was not, but now...I seem fine." Starfire said and laid her head on Robin's chest.

"Come on, we have to get you home." Robin said scooping Star into his arms (bridal style) and carried her outside. As he was walking, Starfire weakly opened her eyes and looked up at his face.

"Robin?" Starfire asked. Suddenly, Robin stopped and looked down at her.

"Yeah Star?" he asked smiling at her.

"Thank you for saving me. And...I'm sorry." Starfire replied before giving a small cough and closing her eyes.

"Sorry for what?" Robin asked as he slowly continued to walk. Starfire didn't reply.

_I guess I'll ask her later._ Robin thought and pushed a hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. All he wanted to do now, was to take her home and protect her.

* * *

**Auothers Note: **Awww how sweet! Well I just have 2 more cahhpies to go until this Fan Fic is done. But don't worry I have more stories about Rob and Star comin soon. There's also one I'm also working on, that's call Together Agin for you Pita-Ten fans. Well, here comes Chapter 9! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Expressions and Forgiving

**Auothers Note: **Hiya! Well here's the next chappie for you.

**starfirefan05- Well if you're wondering why she didn't reply, it was because she was tired and fell asleep. lol. Thanks for saying it's a good story. I'm glad you enjoy it. There's only only 2 chappies left to go. Including this chappie.**

**Ldy-FloR- yay! thanks for puttin me on ur fave auothers list! well thanks ur sooo sweet and nice! oh and by the wyas I made a one-shot story about starxrob. hehehe. it's real short I know...but i'll try and make another one that's longer. well anyways I loved ur review and here's ur update.**

**thSamurai- thanks i'm glad you enjoy it also. hehehehe. oh and here's your update!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Expressing and Forgiving **

Back at the tower, Starfire was resting on her bed as Robin and the other titans were outside her door talking of what happened.

"So what happened?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head as if he were confused. And he was.

"Slade took Star as his Apprentice, we stopped him for now. But we have know what he's up to next." Robin said in his brave, heroic voice.

"Whoa..." Raven said staring and still taking in all the information that was said.

"Well what now?" Cyborg asked turning to the Boy Wonder.

"Right now, you should get some rest even though you didn't do anything." Robin said turning to Starfire's door. Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and even Robin started to laugh. Once, the laugher ended, Cyborg and the others turned to go to their rooms.

"And you?" Cyborg replied before walking off with the others.

"I'm gonna talk to Star." Robin replied opening her door and walked in.

Cyborg grinned and started to walk down the hall with the others.

"HA! I KNEW IT! Who's the man? Who's the man?" Beast said doing a little dance as the three of them walked. Cyborg gave a little slap on the backBeast Boy's head.

"Not you..." Raven replied in her moody voice. Beast Boy gave an annoyed look as the continued to walk.

Back in Starfire's room, Robin was holding Star's hand in his and he was sitting at her bedside. Starfire's eyes were closed as she was sleeping, breathing in deep and even breaths. Robin pushed back a strand of auburn colored hair from her face and continued to stare at her. Robin sighed and put his head down so that his face was close to her ear.

"I love you Star." Robin said as he also closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Starfire weakly said as her eyes fluttered open. From the sound of her voice, Robin straightened up and looked down at her. She was smiling and also staring at him.

"Ummm...uh..." Robin tried to say but he just stuttered (sp?).

Starfirelaughed and sat up and squeezzed his hand. That laugh. Robin loved how she laughed. Her laugh always comforted him. Starfire stopped laughing and let go of his hand to stroke his face, which made him blush.

"Robin?" Starfire said as he hand dropped to her side.

"Yeah Star?" Robin asked as he reached and took her hand in his again.

"I'm sorry." Starfire said as she turned away from his face and sighed. Suddenly, tears started to form in her eyes.

"For what?"

"For doing all this damage and disaster. It is all my fault for having you injured. It is also my fault that I attacked my friends and it is my fault...for telling how I felt about you in the first place. I'm just...different...different from this Earth..if it wasn't for me..."

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't feel the same way I would feel now." Robin finshed for her. He then used his gloved hand, to hold her chin and direct her face toward his. Starfire had tears running down her face as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked. Robin wiped a tear away from her face.

"Starfire, didn't you hear I word I said before. Look Star, you the most wonderful person I know. You're my best friend Star. You mean so much to me. I wouldn't bear to see anything happen to you. I love you Star. I love you more than anything." Robin said blushing like mad and squeezed her hand.

Starfire sat there in blushing as well, stunned. "But Robin I thought you said that..."

"Don't care about what I said before...I was a jerk before. I didn't know what I was thinking." Robin said beginning to smile.

Starfire smiled, pulled him in for an embrace and Robin returned that embrace by holding her as closely as he could to his body. "Robin, I love you too." Starfire whispered in his ear. Robin pulled a away a little bit andfastened hishands around her waist.Starfire suddenly reached her hand to hisface andslowly took off his mask,revealing his sapphire eyes. Starfire blushed and stared at them for a moment.

"Robin?" Starfire asked as their forehaeads touched.

"Yea Starfire?"

"Has anyone told you...that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

"No...but thanks for telling me." Robin said and brushed against her lips. "You have the most beautiful eyes too."

Starfire gave a little giggle. Robin smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Starfire kissed him back and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin continued to kiss her and one hand started to run through Starfire's auburn hair. Starfirepulled away and giggled while she got out of Robin's arms. Robin went to her door and opened it. He then motioned for her to follow him. Starfire got out of bed and went next to him and took his hand.

"I want to show you something." Robin said leading her to the rooftop. Starfire again, giggled and followed close behind him.

Robin opened the roof door and helped her up. Right there, in front of them was a sunset. The blue sea was glistening from the sun's ray, the sun itself was a kind of orange and red clor which made the sky glow a kind of orange color. Starfire gasped at the sight of it. Starfire sat at the edge of the roof, that made her legs hang from the edge. Robin followed after her and sat next to her. Starfire turned and looked at him. Robin looked back at her. Starfire smiled and turned back to the view.

"Robin...I never get to see this on my homeplanet Tamaran. It is so beautiful." Starfire said as Robin took her hand.

"Well...now you get to see it. ...But it really isn't all that beautiful." Robin replied wrapping his arms arounf her waist. Starfire frowned and looked up at him.

"Why not?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Because...it's not as beautiful as the person who I'm with right now." Robin said looking back at her. He then started to blush.

Starfire blushed and kissed his cheek. Finally she sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I love you, Robin." she whispered.

"I love you too, Star. Always will and always have." Robin replied. Suddenly, a question got into Starfire's mind.

"Robin, will we be doing this 'going out'?" she asked.

"I don't know...do you want to?" Robin asked running his hand up and down her arm.

"I do...but that means we have to be blortig and blortib." Starfire said giggling.

"Ummmm...blortig and blortib?" Robin asked as he gave a little chuckle.

Starfire giggled and replied, "It means ummm...what you say on your planet...uh...boyfriend and girlfriend. But I donnot understand. I mean you are a boy and my friend and I am a girl an I am your friend. What if when we do become boyfriend and girlfriend and something happens and..." Starfire was suddenly interupted when Robin briefly kissed her and pulled away. Starfire opened her eyes and looked in his eyes, even though it was behind a mask.

"Shhhh...all that matters right now, is that you're here. Whatever comes our way , we'll be ready for it. ok?" Robin replied as he smiled at her. Starfire nodded and nuzzled her head on his chest.

_No matter what. I'll be here. I'll be here to protect you. _Robin thought as he held her close to his body.

"I love you Star." Robin replied and all that filled his thoughts were only about how much he was in love and how he would always be there for his Star.

"I love you too Robin...I love you too."

* * *

**Auothers Note: Awwww! -sinff- Yeah a lil' fluffy but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. Dang, is this long enough? Hehehe, well took me a long time. lol.Well here comes the last chapter and don't worry, I'll make more fan-fics about these too. Well please review and here comes Chapter 10 and sorry this again, will be a short chappie!**

**-xxterraxx**


	10. Chapter 10: I'll Always Be There For You

**Chapter 10: I'll Always Be There For You**

"Hey Star. Robin! Wanna play foooozzzball with us?" Cyborg called from across the park with a football in his hand.

Starfire and Robin were both sitting under a tree and both shook their heads. Robin's arms were wrapped around Starfire's waist and Starfire laid her head on Robin's chest.

Cyborg frowned, but when he turned her smiled at the though of how the two were such a good couple.

"C'MON RAVEN! YOU JUST GOTTA BE REFEREE! WE EVEN HAVE A COOL COSTUME!" Beast Boy whined as he held up a black and white cloak similar to what Raven was wearing.

"Sorry, I'll pass." Raven said in her moody voice as she continued to read a book under the shade of a tree.

Starfire and Robin laughed as Beast boy went to play defeated that Raven wouldn't be playing as referee.

Starfire nuzzled her face in Robin's chest.

"Robin, may I ask you a question?" Starfire asked as the two other Titans threw the football at different side of the field.

"Yea Star?" Robin asked while he stroked one of his gloved hands through her auburn hair.

"Ummm...I am wondering...ummm...what will happen if we stay like this?" Starfire asked as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean Star? Nithing is gonna happen." Robin said kissing the top of her head.

"Yes but...Slade said that he would be back for us." Starfre said opening her eyes. She then looked up at him.

"Star...Slade always says things like that. Besides..I'll always be there for you. And if something does. We'll be ready. For now...I'm just glad you're right here." Robin replied as he briefly kissed her and smiled. Starfire smiled and blushed. She laid her head on his chest again.

"Robin?"

"Yea, Star?"

"Could you just promise me one thing?" Starfire said as she took one of Robin's hands in hers.

"Anything. What is it?" Robin asked as he gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Could you promise to never leave me. Because I in turn will protect you too." Starfire said blushing.

Robin gave a little chuckle. "I promise Star." With that he lifted her chin with one of his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Starfire then wrapped her arms around his neck and soon after, they were saying 'I love you', to each other.

Starfire and Robin laughed again when Cyborg was chasing Beast Boy with a football.

"OH I'M GONNA GET YOU! NO ONE HITS CYBORG IN THE HEAD WITH A FOOTBALL!" Cyborg yelled.

"I'M TELLING YOU IT SLIPPED! I'M SORRY! RAVEN CALL AN OUT! CALL AN OUT!" Beast Boy pleaded as he turned into a squealing pig.

Raven looked up from her book. "No." she replied in her casual moody voice and went back to her book.

Everything was back to normal. Raven was busy reading a book, Cyborg was threatning Beast Boy and Starfire and Robin were in love.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Auohers Note: Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed this fan-Fic I made. I may be planning to do a sequel to this. lol. anyways, I hope you will continue to read my other fan-fics that I will make. Well that's all for now! Please Review! Thanks! By the ways I'll be on vacation so i'll reply to your reviews 2 morrow or something. Well anyways, thanks again for reading! Please Review!**

**- xxterraxx**


End file.
